Academy of Phorms
by Reevee21
Summary: Matt, a young teenage boy, is sent to a new school after his dad got a new job. But some of the students at The Academy of Phorms seem strange...and will he find out why? Pokemorph fic. Not very bloody, unlike my usual, but still has some loss. Please R&R!
1. The letter

Academy of Phorms

By Reevee

Any relation to any place or person mentioned in this fic is purely coincidental.

ESPECIALY the characters.

I don't own Pokémon, and I never will.

INTRODUCTION: THE LETTER

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad,

I know it's been a while since I last wrote. I know the tests haven't been coming in to you and brochures for next semester aren't in the mail. It's because of those students I told you about last letter. You see I did make friends with them. We're like a little family here.

But they're a bit different.

If I want to stay with them then I need to practically disappear off the earth. It's nothing you did, I promise.

Please understand

Matt


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

CHAPTER 1: FIRST DAY

Matt sighed in disbelief. Here he was, in a completely new town and everything, just because of some new job his dad got. okay, maybe living in near-poverty was a little hard, but he didn't care.  
So now he was being sent to a new school as an overnight student.  
His new street was fairly old, with cracked pavement and homes so old that they would be in the 'elderly' section in a phone book. His own house was red brick, with a wooden door on rusted hinges and a tiny sapling in the lawn, determined to cheer up the lot with all its 1-foot-high might.  
Matt was waiting on the driveway for the bus when his pet growlithe ran up to him, carrying a brown sack lunch the little dog pokemon was his best friend, including his actual human friends.  
"Thanks Ember," Matt said with a hint of a smile.  
Ember looked up at him and panted through his burnt-smelling maw. The sack had a sticky note that read:

Be sure to get good grades!

Mom

"Of course," he grumbled, "not something like 'have a nice day!' Am I right buddy?"  
Ember, who was getting a belly scratching, yipped a little.  
Finally, the bus arrived. It was surprisingly new compared to the ancient street. the paint was still pretty fresh-looking and the blacks were actualy black.  
The doors swung open to reveal a man in his thirties with thinning black hair at the wheel.  
"Hop aboard, skipper!" he greeted warmly.  
Matt smiled. Finally, a person who knew how to be friendly! He walked to the back of the bus and took a seat. The other kids didn't look so exited, probably just another day for them, but the person next to him was antsy. He wore a light jacket and jeans, with glasses pulled up to his face.  
"Hey," Matt said.  
The kid jumped, not knowing he was there, and answered, "hello. I'm Josh."  
"Matt," he said back, "what's there to worry about?"  
"I guess you're new. Because if you're me, you have everything to worry about," Josh whispered.  
"Such as?"  
"The," he said, looking around to make sure no one was looking, then whispered, "overnighters. The kids who stay at the school instead of going home."  
Matt looked appalled. "I'm an overnighter," he huffed.  
"Well at least you aren't one of the weird ones," Josh flung back, "I think. They wear the same clothes everyday and rarely talk to anyone."  
"Doesn't sound too suspicious," Matt shrugged.  
"Hey, maybe you could find out! I mean, like an infiltrator!" he said, quite pleased with himself.  
"Wait, SPY on people who are probably just poor or something? No way!"  
"Well okay then," josh shrugged, "don't come crying to me if they are something supernatural!"

The trip was about fifteen minuets. When they arrived, the school looked promising enough. It was concrete, with a lot of windows and wooden interior.  
There were a lot of kids all chatting excitably about school groups or latest trends. Matt slung his backpack around his shoulder and checked in at the school office. His first class was math.  
Walking next to him was a girl. She was about his age, with brown hair and a white t-shirt as well as a brown skirt with a white jagged rim. She seemed fairly alert and flinched whenever a door slammed nearby or a desk bumped too hard. "Anxious much?" he teased.  
The girl looked at him with hazel eyes and answered, "I guess. First day?"  
"Yea," he admitted.  
When they reached the room, the class was already seated. The strange girl ran over to her seat and slid into it.  
"Matt, I presume?" the teacher questioned. He had short white hair and a moustache, like a professor. His pants were a faint yellow and he rarely seemed to blink.  
"That would be me," Matt answered.  
The 'professor' nodded and gestured to an empty seat. Matt took it.

Math was, at the most, an overall boring subject. But this teacher made it interesting.  
He frequently questioned the class and simplified everything in a snap. Of course, that made it hard to focus on the others in his class. He knew that the alert one was next to him because of her grimaces at the slamming books.  
He also knew the person behind him was very insistent on tapping a pencil on the paper.

Next was Language. the room was a bit darker than the other, and lead by a strange woman. she had tan glasses, and deep brown eyes that seemed to see everything. she wore a speckled dress and had little emotion on her face.  
"i'm sure you brought your homework, those of you who-" she pronounced the 'Who' a bit odd "-were here last week?"  
the girl slid a file across the desk to her. it was followed by everyone's papers, each hand written and labeled neatly. Matt felt a little embarrassed to not turn in his own when he saw the look on the teacher's face.  
"I am Mrs. Nautical," she introduced, "but I go by Nikki. I hope that you learn much, Matt."

let's just say that gym was rigorous. they only stopped for one break, after the gym floor was moist with sweat and the kids barely standing.  
"I think...that this guy...is going to kill me," he panted to Josh.  
the student looked up from the water bottle and said, "I think we'll die of exhaustion first."  
"that's what I meant," Matt huffed.

if dictionaries had personal photos, the next teacher would be next to the word 'Happy'.She had a yellow dress and three black necklaces connected at the sides. She smiled as her students entered the room, and proceeded to knock off her own book in the process of getting to the blackboard. every other sentence had a 'whoops' at the end of it. for a teacher, she was quite clumsy.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully until lunch. Matt noticed a group on their own of about ten kids. The girl from before went over to them. He didn't have anywhere else to go, so he started walking to them.  
A sharp bump on his side prevented that. It was Josh. "those are the overnighters!" he warned, "you aren't gonna abandon me now, aren't you?"  
"Well if you say so," matt sighed. He was going to meet them tonight, anyway.  
When they were at a table, matt finally spoke up. "What's that one girl's name?" he gestured to the brown-haired one he saw in class.  
"That's Renee," Josh said, "She's the first I saw, too. I have no idea what makes her flinch, but I did see her cover her ears in a fire drill."  
"Sensitive hearing," Matt, said, rolling his eyes, "obviously."  
"That explains a lot." Josh said, " The girl next to her is Sela. She's a little dirty. And that one guy? He's Karl, with a K. who names their kid that?" as Josh chattered on about names and whatnot, Matt was starting to have second doubts about being an overnighter.

The day seemed to fly by. The classes were pretty average, maybe a bit better than normal.  
Before the final bell, the kids were allowed a bit of time on their own.  
Matt checked out a few books, 'the unexplained files' somehow slipping amongst them.  
One of the overnighters was next to him. He was looking up astronomy, among other things. The librarian, one of those older ones, checked his books out. Her glameow rubbed up against him.  
"Friendly one, isn't she?" the librarian chuckled. "Always getting into my papers, on top of the shelves, under the desks…" Matt smiled and pet the cat Pokémon.  
Suddenly he heard shouting. The one guy checking books on the planets was surrounded by a group of older kids, being sneered at.  
"What's wrong? Face too flat?" one laughed.  
The glameow, who looked pretty angry in the five seconds he looked, sprang at the kid and viciously fury swiped. This caused the entire library to look up from their business and watch the cat/bully fight.  
It took two teachers and the librarian to pry the snarling mess off the bloody one.  
"That's not normal," she hushed to the cat. The overnighter had scurried off in the distraction. Matt saw the poor guy slip through the door with his books and took off after him.

The overnighter was surprisingly good at running away. Finally Matt caught up.  
"You okay?" he said in between breaths.  
"I-I think so," the student stumbled, "that cat saved me, poetically speaking. last time, I had to jump into a pool-with my clothes on! sure was wet after that." The kid was your typical geek person, had a light brown shirt, jeans, and round blue glasses.  
The bell rang, and they were swept in a wave of kids, each one more rushed than the one before him.  
"Quite a tsunami, isn't it?" the overnighter yelled over the noise.  
"I'll say!" Matt hollered back.  
The classes emptied into school buses and left the grounds near deserted. Key word 'near'. Sitting on the concrete sign, watching the kids leave, were the overnighters.


	3. Chapter 2: An Unusual Group

CHAPTER 2: AN UNUSUAL GROUP

"Fred!" the one named Sela said, smiling in a bit of a cold fashion, "survived another day?"  
"I guess," the kid next to Matt said, "this time the library cat needed to rescue me!"  
"Quite a mess she made," Matt added.  
Sela looked at him questioningly. "You're a night student?" she asked, scooting over for the others. she had a dark blue outfit on, with a headband with a large, pink feather sticking out.  
He shrugged and answered, "I guess so."  
"Aw, it can't be all THAT bad," the kid at the very end (who was struggling for a seat) encouraged. He had dark blue shorts and a shade lighter shirt. "My excuse was being thrown into here."  
"No kidding. At least the teachers here are interesting," Matt sighed.  
"It gets more interesting after dark," Renee mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing…Matt, right?" she asked.  
"That's me," he said, "and you're Renee?"  
Renee lifted her chin and said back, "in the flesh. Did you get this from that nut job?"  
"Who, Josh?"  
one of the girls cracked her knuckled. She was wearing a sweatshirt with lilac-blue jeans. "That guy's been spreading rumors about us. When I get to him-"  
"heel Nya," the clown said, raising his hands slightly, "don't get all-military on us."  
The girl sighed and crossed her arms.  
"Excuse me," matt asked, "but what are we waiting on?"  
"The teachers!" The youngest student chirped. She was dark skinned with pink beads on her braids, as well as a purple shirt and pink pants. She was probably eight.  
"Y'know, it might be weird to see us just sitting out here all alone," another overnighter mumbled. He had red hair with a yellow shirt and green sweat pants with a single feather necklace. He looked even more anxious than josh.  
"So what?" Sela said, admiring her fingernails, "they'll think we're an after school group."  
"I know, I've been anxious ever since-"  
Renee cleared her throat to interrupt him.  
The guy looked to the side and continued, "-those thugs came by. Yea."  
"Close one, Archie," Karl said. He had a white shirt somewhat like Renee's with green pants and a strand of green hair. The nervous one coughed into his sleeve.

"OH MY GOSH," Renee finally burst, "where are they?!"  
by then the youngest was half asleep on Archie and Nya was counting the clouds.  
"Hey, if a cloud merges with another cloud, are they still two clouds or one?" Nya said.  
"Remember the doduo," Matt answered.  
Finally, the teachers arrived.  
"THEY'RE HE-AR!" the young one announced, knocking the poor guy off the edge at last.

They all piled onto the last bus in the lot. It was the smaller kind, and Matt got a seat next to Renee.  
"Where are we going, anyway?" I asked her. She had fluffed up something in her hair and leaned it to the opposite side of him.  
"What, you thought we live in the school?" she joked.  
"Well no but-wait live?"  
Renee looked up and answered, "Well, the rest of us live there. We've got no where else to go."  
"That's a bit sad," he said. "You don't know the half of it," she chuckled, rolling her eyes, " by the way: that guy in blue with the cool jokes is Milo. He's almost never serious. The young one with the beads is Lily. She goes to the younger grades at Phorms. And the last one is Brendan; he's almost never noticeable. Seriously, I could never find him in hide-and-seek." "What's Phorms?"  
she gave him a funny look. "The school…we just went to?"  
"Oh," Matt said, then took to looking out the window.  
They were passing a few fields of miltank and tauros. They were 'complaining' INCREDIBLY LOUD. Renee held on to the thing she had in her hair. The other students didn't look as well, either.  
Finally Brendan, who looked like he had enough, opened the window and screamed something. The cow Pokémon shut their muzzles instantly.  
"I've always hated this part of the trip," he grumbled and sat back down. He had a green jacket with a light green shirt and dark green pants. He had red fingerless gloves and a red hood.  
It was then that Matt realized: Renee didn't cover her ears.

Their home was probably an hour from town, but it felt like years for him. Lily was toying with her beads and Fred was getting a head start on his homework. Now that he wasn't in a rush, Matt could see that the nerd had a severe acne problem.  
Now that he realized it, the group tended to have the same color all over, with a few differences. He felt embarrassed to ask Renee, who was still stroking the thing she had hid.  
"Sometimes," the geography teacher announced, "it burns to live so far out." He had a crème shirt and black pants with something shiny in the left pocket.  
"Mmmm hmmm," the English teacher, Amy, sighed. She had a yellow dress and three black necklaces connected at the sides. She looked incredibly bored.  
Milo was asleep. No one realized this until he started to snore.

Finally, they arrived.  
The place was huge, as big as the school, with white concrete and a severe lack of windows. It seemed plenty bright inside, when Matt realized there were windows in the ceiling.  
The place was a hallway with various doors. The living room had a good-sized TV and couch, and was shaped in a quarter circle to the hall.  
The first door was marked 'KITCHEN AND DINING ROOM'.  
The second was marked 'GYM'.  
The third was marked 'CLASSROOMS'.  
"Your home is a school?" he asked Renee.  
"Those are 'special' classes." She answered. She had hidden whatever she was toying with earlier.  
The end of the hall opened into a smaller, sideways hall with ten doors that lead to rooms. They each had a student's name on the top. Across from his room, on the left side, were double doors that lead to a pool. Next to the entrance of the grand hall was a library.  
"This is quite a place," Matt awed.  
"It is, isn't it?" Sela said. Her room was at the end, right next to his.  
"See you at dinner?" he asked.  
"Sure thing," she answered, and then slipped into her room. Matt, with a deep breath, opened the door and stepped in.

The room was like an apartment. There was a mini kitchen next to the door and a living room. A small sofa faced a TV set with a small table in between. There were two separate rooms to the left of the living area, one on each side, which were a bedroom and a bathroom. The bedroom had a bed with quite a few pillows and the bathroom had a white bathtub, mirror and sink. There was a closet in the bedroom as well.  
A schedule on the mattress showed when to get up for school, meal times, and a small TV guide. One last note was attached:

Welcome to Phorm!

Amy, Bob, Alex, Percy, Penny, and Nikki

It was a welcome note. A real, good-to-honest welcome note!  
Matt smiled. He put the note in the dresser drawer and started unpacking the stuff he shipped here.  
But he couldn't fully relax until he had found out what makes the overnighters so mysterious. He noted that they seemed pretty relaxed after school. Perhaps he could find out why?


	4. Chapter 3: The Classes

CHAPTER 3: THE CLASSES

The dinner was DELICIOUS. Usually for him, dinner was a peanut butter sandwich or cold food from his family's meal. But this was steak.  
The other overnighters (well, he was one now, right?) were wolfing it down as well.  
"Good day for your first?" the geography teacher, Percy, asked Matt.  
"Sure thing," he said in the five-second-time span before he filled his mouth again.  
"Always the first in everything," bob the gym teacher said, who was following the kid's examples of cramming his maw.

After dinner, the students went to their rooms to do homework.  
By then the moon was up and a Hoothoot was heard. About three hours after dinner, Matt would sneak up on those classes Renee mentioned. Then, maybe check the library. If there were anything alien, he would know.  
So late at night, he slipped out of his room. as he was rounding the bend of the library, he noticed a Persian.  
it was quite a glamorous Persian, as the cats go, and had slunk into the classrooms.  
Matt put an ear to the wall of the classrooms. It sounded like music was playing. He could hear a voice-Amy, by the sound of it-instructing a few others. After a while, it sounded like this was just a dance class. What kept him there was that this was at 10:00 at night, not exactly the prime-dancing hour.  
Finally, commotion was heard. It was a slight shriek, followed by something thudding to the floor.  
"What gives, Renee?" someone a bit angry said.  
"I'm sorry!" another voice whimpered, "I just got this new form and I don't know where to put my appendages!"  
"Okay, we can get through this," Amy said, calming both down, "Karl, put your foot here…like that, okay Renee, just lift that…there!" she announced, proud of herself.  
Matt took a moment to let this sink in. what kind of 'appendage' would Renee have? And other forms? The door to the classes swung open. Matt was hidden by it, so he watched as a Kirlia stepped out. The Pokémon brushed itself off and then leaped absent-minded to the kitchen. Matt followed it as quiet as possible.  
It went past the dining room and into the kitchen, stopping to spin. He watched from the door as it proceeded to take out several water bottles.  
"There we go," it huffed. It sounded like-  
no time to think, the Kirlia was back out the door with the water.

About an hour later, Matt checked the library.  
It was huge, with tall bookcases lining the walls and a few alleys made by smaller ones. A wooden, round table with several chairs was in the middle, and on one chair was an umbreon.  
He could see its eyes moving to read the open book in front of it. Something about dragons.  
It finally shut the book. A bright flash surrounded it, like a very short evolution, and a syvelon was in its place. The syvelon grabbed the book and several others near it with its ribbons and walked out. Matt followed it to Renee's room.  
"Stupid…non-opposable…thumbs," it grumbled as it tried (and failed) to open the latch.  
A sneazel came by, hearing the commotion.  
"Stuck much?" it asked.  
The syvelon's open ribbons drooped. "Why can't I ever open things with these?" she sighed.  
The sneazel opened the door with its long, sharp claws. "See you tomorrow," it said, walking back.  
The syvelon walked into Renee's room for a minute, disappeared into the bedroom, and didn't come back. However Renee herself walked over and closed the door.  
Matt went back to the library. There were several things about this. First of all, the Syvelon/Umbreon could change forms at will, which was unexplainable to him. That Kirlia sounded familiar, but from where? And how was he able to understand it all in English?! Only Chatot could actually speak in other languages.  
Was he loosing his mind? No, he had clearly seen the Kirlia take those bottles and leave. Then what was it?


	5. Chapter 4: Study Hard

CHAPTER 4: STUDY HARD

"MATT!" Matt woke up to.  
He was in his bed and the sunshine was beaming down through the window. He glanced at his alarm clock-  
7:56?! He was going to be late for school!  
He threw on his clothing, grabbed his bag and ran to the kitchen. Half of his roommates were already done eating.  
"Dude?! What the heck?! We were gonna send Sela in there if you didn't get up soon!" Renee shouted.  
"I slept in!" he yelled back, wolfing down a pop tart.  
"Aw man…" Sela sighed, seeing Matt up and early at last.  
The students hopped into the bus and sped off for school.

"Mm hmm," Josh said after hearing Matt's report.  
The cafeteria was bustling with activity. Josh said that it was Taco Tuesday.  
"Well, I've heard of that in Pokémon," he said after hearing about the syvelon, "It's called MFD, Multiple form disorder. Most Pokémon can evolve, as you know, but a certain gene allows some to change form at will. It can exhaust them, but it's pretty clever in battle. One minuet, a Gallade, the next minuet a Gardenvoir!"  
"While that's nice and all," matt interrupted the speech about the gene, "I don't think the Pokémon are theirs. In case you didn't notice, they don't even have poke balls."  
"Well they can't be wild!" Josh shot back. "Sneazel aren't native to the area, or Kirlia, and Syvelon can only appear with a trainer!"  
"Well then how could they show up?"  
"I don't know. Hey, meet me at the library. Maybe there's a book about this…"

The library glameow was sleeping on an open book when they came in. most of the school was more concerned with the swim team group, so the place was relatively quiet.  
Quiet except for two kids conversing.  
"So, it could be a wild sneazel," Josh thought out loud, "but it might be an escaped sneazel, or even just a very, very lost one. You say it spoke English?"  
"All of them," Matt answered, grabbing a few books on Eevee for the sake of it. He was actually not a very bookworm-type person, but you never know. Josh was getting books on miscalibrated Pokémon, ranch escapes in the last few years, and a few other hard-to-pronounce books.  
"let's see," he said, flipping to the first page of the ranch escapes, "lost ditto, lost nidoran, lost bunneary, lost beautifly, lost-"  
Matt's attention was drawn to the library glameow. It had wrapped its long, springy tail around his leg and was meowing plainly.  
"Will you be quiet?!" he grumbled under his breath.  
"Here's one-oh, that one was found," Josh continued.  
The glameow was still coiled around Matt's leg.  
"What do you want?!" he muttered.  
The cat Pokémon tried pulling him to a certain shelf. He went along with it while Josh kept reading. The glameow then leaped onto an empty spot in the shelf and nudged a book to fall down. The cover was a faint red and very dusty. Matt blew it off and read:

POKEMORPHS AND MORE

What the heck was a Pokemorph? Just then the bell rang. He chose the book and went to check it out while the Glameow seemed quite pleased with herself.

That night, he watched the pool. It was hard to find a hiding place, but he managed to take cover in the towels.  
The pool was probably twenty feet long and, according to the side, ten feet deep. Twin streams of water sprayed in the center of the pool, and he snuck a glimpse at a few magikarp below the water's edge. The only sound was the fountain, casting the faintest of mist around.  
It looked like a ghost spot to Matt.  
Just then, Milo came in. he was wearing dark swim shorts and a light blue t-shirt. He scanned the shore wearily, then dove in with a "whoo-ho!" just then, a Sealio flopped out gleefully. It went under for a long time; weren't they supposed to hold their breath for an hour only?  
Matt slipped out, back to his room.

"Pokemorph: a human with the capabilities of one or rarely more Pokémon species. Including legendary Pokémon, digital Pokémon, and even shiny Pokémon, they are the widest variety of mutated species known-but more unknown-to mankind." Matt was reading the book by the light of the lampshade. It was fairly interesting, for a science book. He read on:  
a Pokemorph may disguise as an ordinary human, or go into hiding. They are usually born the way they are, but there have been reports of other ways.  
He shuddered at the thought. Being part Pokémon was not on his agenda! Matt kept reading:  
Pokemorph may be fully Pokémon, partial Pokémon, or completely human except for small abilities. No one has ever encountered a full Pokemorph without realizing it; they cannot even speak English except for rare occasions.  
Matt glanced at the photo of Ember. Was he a Pokemorph? All this time, he thought that his Pokémon was just a normal growlithe-  
he shook his head. This book was making him paranormal! He set it down by the side of the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Hey, everyone who's reading this!  
This is the last chapter before the Pokemorphs are revealed! You know there's a Sneazel, a Sealio, an umbreon/syvelon hybrid, and a Kirlia. If you can correctly answer who is what morph (including the ones not revealed) in a review, I will add your morph in the next book (I am getting another book in this, I promise!). so, here are the clues I can give you:  
Archie-nervous, feather necklace  
Lily-younger, pink beads, trusts Archie  
Renee-sensitive hearing, brown hair, name's in my username  
Karl-strand of green hair, weird name  
Sela-a bit mean, feather headband, sarcastic  
Fred-awful acne, bullied  
Milo-class clown, seen by pool  
Nya-female, fairly girly  
Brendon-fighting atmosphere  
and you need to guess all of them right. ALL OF THEM. If you don't, well, you tried. If you can guess who Percy, Amy, Alex, the teachers are, your character will be up front in the new batch! Good luck!  
Reevee21


	6. Chapter 5: Hunted

CHAPTER 5: HUNTED

It was Saturday morning, and Matt was sleeping in.  
Something landed on his back.  
"Get up," a female voice commanded. It took a minute for Matt to recognize Sela's voice.  
"I don't want to," he grumbled, "you have no purpose for getting me up-"  
something cold pressed against his neck.  
"MATT," Sela commanded, "GET OUT OF BED BEFORE I USE THESE BAD BOYS ON YOU!"  
that caught his attention. He flipped around-  
and faced a Sneazel staring him down, claws against his throat.  
"ACK!" he yelled, jumping out of bed.  
He almost tripped on an Eevee sitting at the bed post.  
"Hey, watch it!" it growled.  
"What the-how did you get in here?!" Matt demanded, dropping the small fox onto the bed.  
"Well," the Sneazel huffed, crossing its arms, "we kind of use this room for CRITICAL EMERGENCIES!"  
"SELA?!" Matt yelled, backing against the wall.  
"Took you long enough," Sela-Sneazel moaned, absently clicking her razor claws against her arm.  
"y-you guys are p-Pokemorphs?!" Matt stumbled.  
The Eevee bounced onto his chest.  
"Who told?" it was Renee.  
The Eevee.  
Reevee.  
"I found it myself," he said, throwing her off.  
"Is he up already?" the Sealio waddled in.  
Seamilo.  
"Oh, he's up," Sela muttered, jumping off and following Milo.  
Selazle.  
"Are all of you guys, err-"  
"Pokemorphs?" Renee finished, following him out, "yep. This is a sanctuary."  
A Breloom, Lileep, Archaeops, and Kirlia were with Sela and Milo.  
"Why are you here?" Matt asked, "why not ask the teachers for help?!"  
"There busy-"the Archaeops started, being cut off by the sound of crashing outside, "-fighting off the hunters."  
Archieops.  
"Yea," the Lileep quivered, "the hunters want us f-for fighting and s-stuff."  
Lilyeep.  
Archie put a wing over his fellow fossil morph.  
The breloom looked itching for a fight. "They got Nya already," he grumbled, "we should be out these!"  
"Brendon," Renee said evenly, "you know were weaker than them! At least, them being equipped with pokeballs and what-not…"  
Brendloom.  
"Dude!" Milo Said, "Half of us are fully evolved, three-eighths are mostly evolved, and one can change form. I THINK WE GOT THIS!"  
more crashing, followed by water rushing.  
"Okay, okay," Renee said, raising her paws in defense, "Milo, you have a great point, but we've never broken out of those balls successfully! Remember Lorel?"  
silence.  
"Who's Lorel?" Matt asked.  
"She was the first Pokemorph here," the Kirlia sighed, "she was our fonder. One time, a huge group of poachers found this place. She-"the psychic/fairy type wiped an eye, "she gave her life to make sure we got out safely. She was a Lapras morph, Lorelpras."  
"And she was taken by a simple pokeball!" Brendon stamped in outrage.  
"Wow," Matt sighed.  
"So we've been hiding ever since," Archie said, "and this place is designed for it. For instance, there's a tunnel in the pool that leads to a secret aquarium hideout. Milo checked it the other day."  
"Ah."  
"Why not we go there?" Sela asked, "now that we have Matt in tow? There's some water breathers, Lily, Milo, and Renee in her Vaporeon form can breathe underwater, and it's good and hidden."  
"Well," Renee asked Matt, "we'll need to sneak past the battle raging out there. Are you in?"

Of course he said yes. A hidden aquarium wasn't something you'd find in your average school, right?  
The pool wasn't too far from Matt's room, but in the hall was an Ampharos, a blastoise, a Persian, and a Parasect-and a small group of green cameo people with neck snares and ultra-balls.  
"TASTE IT!" the ampharos yelled, letting loose a thunder.  
Amypharos.  
The blastoise aided electrution with a hydro pump.  
Boblastoise.  
"c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Archie whimpered as they dashed past the battle, into the pool room.  
Three other hunters were waiting.  
"I did not come here to be caught!" Brendon called, socking one out with a sky uppercut to the jaw.  
"Aw heck no!" his partner said, "Shroomish, stun spore!"  
A small, green-yellow mushroom with two stubby, dark green legs jumped out from behind him and did as his master ordered. Archie flapped the spores away with a wing attack while Lily water gunned it into the wall.  
"I don't fight females," Brendon growled, crossing his two-fingered hands.  
The last guy didn't look to anxious to do anything, so Milo body-slam-pinned him to the ground while Brendon finished up the second.  
"Who are you?!" Sela demanded, doing her razor clawed threat.  
"Not telling!" he grunted.  
"Karl!"  
The Kirlia paused and looked him straight in the eye.  
"Pokémon Pinchers?" he snorted, "stupidest group I've ever heard of."  
Ah! Karlia! That's why his name started with K instead of C!  
"I heard of those derps," Renee spoke up, "but weren't they disbanded?"  
"We were," the pincher wheezed.  
"Give me one good reason to not kill you right now," Sela said, her claws reflecting the water and giving them a swirling, icy glint.  
"B-because I have a wife and five kids at home!" "Liar," Karl moaned, rolling his red, psychic eyes.  
The pincher whimpered.  
Meanwhile, Brendon had taken care of the other. He just threw him out into the battle in the hall and locked the door shut. Archie's form flashed, and his human form stood.  
"I'll get the breathers," he said.  
Brendon and Sela went out of 'Pokémon mode' as well.  
Renee turned into Vaporeon, flicking her tail patiently.  
"So, this happens often?" Matt asked, speaking up for once.  
"Eh," Milo shrugged, "we get an attack or two a month."  
"You'll love the hideout!" Lily chirped, "it's got all these kinds of water Pokémon, and these lights, they make it look all ocean-y and-"  
"she likes them more than anyone," Renee murmured.  
Archie threw Matt a small mouthpiece with two extensions sideways with small holes.  
"This is a water breather?" Matt asked. It didn't look very efficient…  
"we need to use these for going under," Sela explained, "they can last 'till we get to the air section there; looks like a rock island."  
"Alright then," he shrugged.  
Someone banged on the door.  
"Diving!" Renee proclaimed, jumping into the water. Matt, still in P.J's and water breather in maw, followed.  
The others were behind him. Lily sank-well, like a rock type after Renee. Milo skimmed past both towards what appeared to be a drainage entrance.  
It had dark metal bars and-  
wait, were those moving lights down there?!  
The Sealio Pokemorph flipped open the grate and gestured for the others to follow.  
_Just relax_, Karl's telephonic message said,_ it's like closing your eyes underwater, kind of._

Actually, it was like being teleported to the middle of Deep Ocean.  
Several Chinochu were floating around, their yellow light casting a shadow on the rock bottom. A Relicanth swam after a Lanturn, a blur of flashes.  
Lily looked like she was laughing, but sounded like gurgling soda.  
Sela pointed to a rocky pile that lead upwards. They swam that way, up onto a platform. A few lights made the place sight able, and a few crates were stacked here and there.  
"So, you hide here?" Matt asked, spitting out a bit of leaked water.  
"Usually," Brendon answered, squeezing his shirt dry, "until they're done fighting."  
"Haven't actually been here in a week!" Archie said.  
"At least it doesn't get dusty," Renee said, going back to her human form.  
"I missed it here," Lily sighed, doing so as well.  
Now that matt realized it, the morph's outfits resembled the Pokémon they were. Lily's beads looked kind of like her tentacles, and Archie's feather must be his only connection to being a bird.  
"Oh, Matt?" Renee asked.  
"Yea?" he replied.  
"Promise not to tell anyone about this," she said, "especially Josh."  
"I won't say anything to another soul!" he swore.

**And so begins the actual story… I just felt like updating this today. Yes, I will get another chapter up for The Story of Silverstar! Be patient! And please review. I feel like the Charlie Brown of Fanfiction whenever my stories have no posts!**


	7. Chapter 6: When Water Monsters Attack

CHAPTER 6: WHEN WATER MONSTERS ATTACK

They stayed on the island for about thirty minutes.  
"Hey, Renee," Matt asked.  
She looked up from the water, "yea Matt?"  
"How exactly did you get here, anyway? And make this school?"  
She walked over and sat on the crate next to him. "Well, I should probably start with myself. It all started about two years ago…

*flashback*

Renee kept running through the snow-covered forest, the scientists right behind her. Her new, Eevee ears were still bleeding from her transformation.  
She had been kidnapped, right off the street, on the way home, and now she was this!  
Shots rang out, hitting the snow around her-  
as well as skimming her arm.  
"Don't shoot, you idiot!" someone scolded, "That's five years of research, running from us!"  
Crashing was heard behind her. She kept up the pace. No one was going to study HER anytime soon…  
she crashed into someone.  
"Oh man, I'm so sorry I just need to get away from here-"she stammered.  
The person in front of her had a puzzled look on his face. He had near-crème skin, black pants, a pale yellow shirt and mildly long, black hair.  
She forgot about her ears.  
He helped her up. "What's the matter?" he asked. His voice was smooth and calm.  
"T-these doctors, they're trying to get me," she explained.  
He nodded.  
The scientists had caught up to them.  
"Stay back," the man warned.  
"No need to tell me twice!" she shrieked, diving into the undergrowth.  
The strange person glared at the ten people before him. "I thought we took care of you long ago!" he spat.  
The lead doctor, a tall, skinny man wearing spectacles, answered, "We regroup very quickly. Unlike your own little rebellion…"  
"They're fine," he muttered, "but you, meanwhile, have no business with that girl."  
"She's our latest experiment!" the scientist bragged, "We can prove the world that your kind does exist, using her! Where is she, anyway?"  
His kind?  
The man growled. He flashed, and a Persian was in his place.  
The scientist lunged at the now-Persian man.  
He sidestepped, launching a power gem at his colleagues.  
Blood splattered the white ground. They ran off, screaming.  
"I will get you," the leader snarled, dripping with vengeance.  
He followed his friends.

*end flashback*

"He got together the others," Renee explained, "Amy, his neighbor, Bob, a good friend, Penny, a friend from high school, and Alex. Alex is the leader of their little band. We bought this place, 'fixed it up', and stated gathering other morphs," she nodded to the others.  
"Why not fight back?"  
"Well, a group of powerful people who mercilessly kill others isn't exactly the best title," Sela shrugged, "although I prefer it."  
"You and your thirst for battle," Karl moaned.  
Renee chuckled.  
"Hey," Matt noticed, "they've been gone for a while now…"

He, Renee, and Karl volunteered to check the place.  
"I'll be the decoy," he said, "they won't know me if they saw me first."  
The place wasn't a total wreck, although 'barely scrapped' wasn't a good sum either. There were spores in the air, shock marks on the walls, and wet carpet. Several good-sized claw marks decorated the furniture of the entry room.  
"There's one other place they could be," Karl thought. He pushed in a section of wall.  
It slid down, leading to a steel hallway with bright lights at the end.  
"What else you got, a jet in the court?" Matt asked.  
"Darn it, how'd you know?" Renee asked.  
"Wait, what?!"

The hall lead to a small series of rooms, each with medical supplies and an examination table.  
"It's like a makeshift doctor," Matt admitted.  
"If you would stop guessing right, maybe I could explain," Karl groaned.  
"Fine, shoot."  
"We did make this place for a caring center because of…abnormal injuries. Although in general we heal fast, things like gun wounds or poison darts need to be take care of here. If that fight went well, the teachers should be here…" he said, looking around.  
Finally, Percy poked out of one room.  
"Glad to see you all," he said, "but where's the others?"  
"On the hidden island," Renee cut in.  
"Pen's got a sleep dart, Amy has a mild gun wound, but Bob and me are fine."  
"Only Nya's missing," Karl reported, "everyone else is fine."  
"About that…" Percy muttered.

"THIS IS HIGHWAY ROBBERY!" Sela yelled, slamming her fist on the table. She wore a dark blue skirt and paler top, with her signature headband and pink feather. Her nails were painted an icy white.  
Everyone, Matt included, was sitting at the table. Alex had explained that Nya had been taken so they could demand the morphs to show themselves.  
"I know it is, but we can't change that," Penny sighed. She had an orange pair of jeans on, with a light red shirt and yellow jacket. Her glasses seemed to have a constant glare, keeping her real eyes hidden. she was still a bit drowsy.  
Matt knew better. It wasn't that the students and teachers scared him, just the fact that they aren't fully human…  
"we could just attack the place," Renee suggested.  
"Not a good idea," Bob countered, "they'd expect that."  
"Maybe we could report them?" Archie spoke up.  
"What are we going to say?" Sela asked, "'hey, there's a Pokémon-human hybrid stuck in a lab, and-"  
"what if we disguised the report?" Matt added.  
"What?" Amy asked.  
He stood up, "instead of saying there's a hybrid there, why not just say that they stole someone? after all, saying she's young will attract some attention."  
"That doesn't sound half-bad," Brendon admitted.  
"Alright, I'm placing a call now," Amy said, holding up her phone.

"Josh is going to be crushed," Matt said, "but I'll need to break from him."  
Suddenly, a rumbling was heard.  
"What is that?" Lily asked.  
It was coming from the pool.  
Suddenly, the door crashed open, and a gyrados emerged!  
"DARN IT, MILO," Renee yelled, "WHY DID WE GET THAT MAGIKARP?!"  
The huge flying-water type stampeded through the halls, to the library they were in. It flicked its tail, sending several bookcases crashing down onto Archie.  
"NOOO!" Sela yelled, falling down movie-style before being squashed by the sea beast.  
"LOOK OUT, MATT!" Brendon yelled.  
Too late.  
The gyrados ate Matt.  
As he was slipping down the monster's gullet, he uttered one phrase.  
_April Fools…_

**HA! Did I get you?**  
** Naw, you could probably tell I was joking when I cut Archie.**  
** Anyway, somehow this story is on my update again. I know that I don't put it up as fast as the others, it's a bad habit.**  
** So now we have Nya taken, Renee's tragic history as a Pokemorph, and the hidden hospital.**  
** For the story? Just cut out the last paragraph, okay?**


End file.
